SaunaruGaa
by deadvampire32
Summary: Sasuke is from an elite gang nad the first time he laid eyes on Naruto he fell in love. But he wasn't the only one to fall for the oblivious blonde. Subaku no Gaara fell for him as well. Seme Sasuke and Gaara uke Naruto


Chapter 1

Sakura was busy chit chatting with her best friend/enemy to notice her (as if) Sasuke stealthily leave the classroom. His raven hair blowing in the invisible wind as he walked downs the hall ignoring the looks of the female population in the whole school. There eyes lingering wantonly at his handsome features. His porcelain skin, dark mysterious black coal eyes, a tall stature with a good built, and finally the dark brooding aura surrounding the Goth.

He was Uchiha Sasuke younger sibling to the great Uchiha Itachi the genius of the Uchiha clan, the one who at the early age of seven graduated university and took over the Uchiha enterprise at fourteen when their parents were murdered. Sasuke himself was someone worth the Uchiha name; he had created his own company after being recruited by Orochimaru at the age of twelve. He worked for the snake like man for three years and then began creating a team to help him organize everything with their unique skills; his little companions are Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Sasuke didn't really care for them they didn't matter to him as long as they did there work right and didn't bother him to the point he felt murderous then everything career wise was going swimmingly. But not everything was well as it seemed, he could get everything he desired in the world except one person, Uzumaki Naruto.

Yes Uzumaki Naruto, the knuckleheaded prankster, the troublemaker, the loser, and the one who hates Sasuke's guts more than anybody else. The first time Sasuke saw the blond with his ebony eyes he was filled with a strange sensation that coursed throughout his body. He couldn't describe this feeling since it was utterly different from what he used to feel; it was torture for him not to know how to react to the situation. He did the first thing that came to mind, undermining the blond.

Yes the great Uchiha with his puzzling new emotions began to treat the poor first Year horribly, but the reaction he got surprised him. Naruto punched him square in the jaw, which alighted Sasuke's own anger and the two got into a brawl. To say their first encounter was anything but unpleasant would be exaggerating. The two would not stop fighting at the sight of each other, it became like a reflex to fight, verbally or physically.

Right now Sasuke had to take a leave from school, he had a meeting with his uncle's organization the 'Akatsuki' a gang filled with the most powerful hit men in the nation. Madara was the most feared man in the whole nation; he like all Uchiha men was very handsome, even at his age, which is still a mystery to Sasuke. He had his chauffer drive him to the meeting spot, Iruka Umino; it had been Sasuke's fault that Umino lost his job as a teacher three years ago. Sasuke had done it out of boredom as a stupid adolescent fourteen year old, now he had grown a bit and realized that he had become a spoiled brat so out of the kindness of his heart he gave Umino a job as a chauffer.

"Uchiha-sama we reached the destination" Iruka announced parking the black limousine in front of the building, "thank you Umino" Sasuke exited the limo and entered the building, he was greeted by a no face secretary who swooned at Sasuke's presence, ignoring the infatuated secretary Sasuke entered the elevator and pressed the button that lead to the very top.

Sasuke entered a large room filled with leather arm chairs and couches, a large flat screen television on the wall, book cases filled what seemed ancient literature. Occupying the rooms were the members of Akatsuki. Itachi was on an armchair reading a book, Sasori was on another armchair with Deidara sitting on his lap, and Hidan was sitting on the couch his head resting on Kakuzu's lap who was ignoring him by reading a newspaper. Yahiko was sitting on the other side of the couch snuggling with his fiancée Konan and Nagato was on the floor playing cards with Obito aka 'Tobi'. Nagato was the first one to sense Sasuke's presence; he looked up at Sasuke and stood up greeting Uchiha.

"Uchiha enter make yourself at home while Madara comes" Sasuke nodded and sat in the bar stool in the open bar in the room, Nagato stood and went at the back of the bar and began serving drinks to the Uchiha.

Nagato knew that Sasuke was in love with his cousin Naruto, it was made clear since he was the only witness to the first brawl. He hoped Uchiha would stop treating Naruto like that, he dearly loved Naruto, and he was one of the only living relatives he associated with. He would kill Uchiha if he tried anything bad on Naruto.

Flashback

_Nagato was heading out since he had to pick up Naruto after his night shift; he grabbed his black sweater that had the Akatsuki emblem. He took his black Ferrari and drove to the restaurant. He drove through the empty streets of Konoha and in five minutes he reached his destination. Parking the car he walked towards the restaurant ignoring the looks from pedestrians who recognized him, as the once leader of an anarchic group in the rain city many people tended to fear him. He was a anarchist searching for true peace, ah the irony._

_Stepping inside the restaurant Nagato moved passed many busboys and waitresses and waiters towards the back. It was almost closing time; most of the daily costumers were gone now it was only costumers who would loiter around only buying a cup of coffee. It wasn't a well know restaurant but it had very well priced tasteful food and smooth delicious coffee. He had never tasted the food but the way Naruto ate it, it must be good. He took a seat in a secluded table where he wouldn't be bothered by anyone, all Akatsukis loved to have their own privacy._

"_Ne, Nagato what are you doing here so early?" Nagato looked up to see the confused face of his cousin." I came to pick you up", Naruto tilted his had, a pout in his small face._

"_But I told I was coming out of work at twelve not ten today" Nagato looked over Naruto's shoulder and watched as the manager nervously looked away from his narrowed eyes. "Really even though that's not the appropriate curfew time for underage kids", Naruto nodded. _

_Nagato stood up quickly made his way to the terrified man, muttering that he would be right back to Naruto. He dragged the pathetic piece of shit of a man to the private office and threw the man into the floor, where the manager squealed like a pig. Nagato locked the door and pulled out a sharp black pistol from his pockets, he watched as the man paled at the sight of the weapon._

"_Listen to me and listen to me well, if I hear Naruto has been taking more shifts than he's suppose to or working late we'll be having a problem" Nagato cocked the pistol, "got it?" the man nodded frantically._

_Putting the pistol away Nagato exited the office and was surprised by the sight. Tables and chairs scattered everywhere, broken plates and food all over the room, the costumers gathered around in a circle. Making his way through the crowds he watched as Sasuke slammed a fist against Naruto's abdomen, Naruto gasped and doubled over. He glared angrily at the smirking Uchiha, spitting out blood from his lips Naruto tackled Sasuke. The two boys began to roll over the broken plates and food creating more mess. Sasuke pinned down Naruto, after wrestling a bit more; a victorious smirk in his face, Naruto struggled against his weight. "GET OFF ME TEME!" Naruto screamed kicking at the ebony hair teen. Nagato's fingers twitched eager to coil around the Uchiha's neck._

_Before he had a chance to knock down the Uchiha he halted. He saw a strange glint in Sasuke's eyes; it looked very familiar. The glint was so bestial and lustful, so dangerous and dark. But also filled with a soft love. Something he hadn't seen before in those black orbs. Then it dawned on him, Sasuke Uchiha was in love with his cousin, and he didn't understand how since he knew Sasuke had never met Naruto. There was a sadistic pleasure in the Uchiha's expression as Naruto continued to struggle and curse under him._

_Snapping out his thoughts Nagato kicked Uchiha off from Naruto; he received an annoyed look from Sasuke. Nagato helped Naruto stand up. He walked a step to the door when Naruto yelped. Bending down a rolled up Naruto's pants and saw a large bruise around Naruto's ankle. Lifting Naruto Nagato carried Naruto into his car and drove to the hospital. Twenty minutes later he received news from the terrified physician that Naruto had broken his ankle and had shards of glass all over his arms and legs._

_Though he was going to talk with the cruel Uchiha kid._

**FLASHBACK END**

"So Sasuke did anything interesting happen today?" Nagato asked leaning over the counter, his eyes narrowing. Gulping down his drink Sasuke gave him a small satisfied smirk. Nagato knew that smirk by now; it was smirk that indicated that Sasuke had managed to molest his cousin. Nagato grabbed a bottle of vodka and served himself a drink, downing it quickly. He didn't want to have the image of his poor cousin being touched by Uchiha. Albeit Naruto was probably oblivious by the touches, he probably thought Sasuke just wanted to mess with him. Naruto was such a gullible oblivious person, though that's what made Naruto so cute.

"I managed to have some fun with a little kitsune" Nagato gulped down another drink. Oh how he wanted to strangle the Uchiha.

"What kitsune?" Deidara asked sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance. Sasuke didn't particularly like any member of Akatsuki; he only tolerated them. Sasuke's least favorite was Deidara and Tobi. Ignoring Deidara Sasuke took another drink and stared straight at Nagato smirking. Sighing Nagato served the irritated Deidara and downed another glass of vodka.

"He's talking about my cousin" Deidara looked confused. "You have a cousin? But I thought your family died in rain," Nagato shook his head.

"The Uzumaki clan had scattered all over the nation, so some Uzumaki's are still alive" Deidara nodded eating some nuts from the bowl in the counter.

"So who's your cousin?" Nagato bit his lips, "Uzumaki Naruto". Deidara spit out the peanuts he had in his mouth he hit both men. Uchiha glared at anger at Deidara and dusted the eaten nuts off his shirt.

"N-Naruto's your cousin? No way!" Deidara scooted away from the disgruntle Uchiha, "but aren't the Uzumaki's suppose to inherit red hair?" Nagato nodded. "Yes that is the case but Naruto had inherited his father's, Mintato Namikaze's genes," Deidara nodded. Then realization hit him, turning his head towards Uchiha he noticed there was a satisfied gaze over his black eyes.

"No way you like Blondie?!" Sasuke smirked. Deidara gaped at him, shocked. He hadn't expected the Uchiha to actually have some sort of feelings. He thought that Uchihas were a-sexual assholes, like Madara and Itachi. He shoved more peanuts in his mouth; it made sense in a way. Uchiha did always pay special attention to Blondie. Always teasing him playfully, fighting the blond, joking with the blonde. Also that one time he caught Sasuke and Subaku glaring at each other while the blonde stood between them confused. He laughed at the memory, Sasuke was like an overprotective lion and Subaku was like an angry tanuki while the blonde was a puzzled little kitsune.

Deidara stood and grinned at Sasuke, "Well good luck at capturing Blondie's heart, I know it will be hard since your not the only one after blonde's tight little ass," Sasuke's eyes darkened, "Subaku no Gaara right?" Deidara laughed sitting on his lover's lap. Nagato shook his head; Deidara was going to pay. Sasuke wasn't someone you should ever tease, unless you were Naruto of course. He was an exception. He just hoped Deidara would prepare for what would come to him.

Sasuke face was blank but inside he felt rage build up. That idiot was right; he did have a rival for the dobe's affection. Gaara. That red haired bastard always got in his way, always defending Naruto, taking him away. It was annoying to deal with that bastard; he wasn't about to let him to take away his beloved.

He was snapped from his musing when Madara entered the room; his long spiky black hair fell over his right eye and shoulder. He sat himself down in the couch and all the members gathered around him. Sasuke followed suit and sat himself next to Madara waiting to hear his plans. Madara watched as all his hit men and Sasuke waiting for him to speak. He sat erect, his ageless black eyes surveying his organization.

"We are making an alliance with the bijuus", the hit men relaxed bodies became stiff, even Tobi became rigid. They had not expected this, to make an alliance with the rival gang. They had fought with the bijuus countless times, most of their loyal foot soldiers dying for them. They fought for the territory that was all of Konoha. They gave Madara a questioning look. He sighed; he knew they wouldn't take the news very well.

"It would be better to explain to you if they were here, tomorrow the bijuus and jinchuurikis will arrive," he saw some reproachful faces, "this will help our cause so don't fret on my choices, all will be revealed now dismissed," Madara announced leaving the room. All members looked at each other before continuing with their activities. Sasuke stood up and quickly made his way out of the building. He entered his limousine and drove for a couple of hours.

He had no problem with either jinchuurikis or bijuus; they were the Akatsuki's problems. Though he had to get involved, since he too had made an alliance with Akatsuki. No matter how much how he didn't want to be involved with them he had to. If he wanted to advance further from his brother, he would make the best and most powerful mafia in Konoha. He wasn't going to loose to his older brother anymore, he was a man capable of doing great things in the world. He wasn't some seven-year-old kid shadowing his older brother, watching with envy as everyone praised Itachi. He was a man and he would prove it to everyone, Madara, Itachi, Gaara and especially Naruto. He was going to show Naruto he was going to be a great man, a man that Naruto only belonged to. He smirked at that thought. Naruto would finally be his.

At midnight Sasuke arrived home, he was greeted by a maid and butler. Sasuke ignored their existence and entered the enormous mansion. He walked past all the employees and climbed up the long steps that lead to the third floor of the mansion. Where his room presided in, he unlocked the door and entered the dark room. He grunted in annoyance seeing the many love letters and chocolate goods lying on his dark blue bed. He wrinkled his node in disgust; the hideous pink lying oh-so innocently over his brooding blue satin blanket was a disturbing sight. He was going to make the idiots pay for such a crime as violating his room with such moronic love letters and bitter sweet chocolate and sweets.

He grabbed a garbage bag from his closet and began throwing the unholy treats and cards away. He had to wear gloves so the untouchables wouldn't make contact with his precious Uchiha skin. After two minutes of ridding his room from anymore-pink monstrosities Sasuke climbed over his bed and pulled out his ipod. Smiling softly at the screen saver photo. It was Naruto wearing fox ears and tails. A tight black shirt and matching shorts, long black boots that reached to his shins and long black and white striped socks that were above his knees. He had taken this picture during Halloween; he mocked Naruto telling him he looked like a girl. But in reality Sasuke was fawning over the blonde, he wished he ripped Naruto's costume and have his way with the blonde.

He couldn't obviously; too many witnesses and he prefer his naughty times with Naruto to be private. He didn't want anyone to see his beloved aroused, that sight was for Sasuke only. So controlling his lower urges Sasuke quickly and discreetly took a picture and walked away. He knew the time would come when Naruto would be his and his alone. He just had to get rid of an annoying red head. He didn't know how but he would find away, after all he is an Uchiha.

After looking at all his assorted pictures of Naruto he quickly took a shower and headed to sleep. A gun placed under his pillow for caution, he was always prepared. He held his weapon tightly while he drifted off, his mind calm and collected. He was a genius but he wasn't going to have his mind clouded with tiredness.

He awoke early at five and gave a small smile. He had a pleasant dream about a certain blonde doing certain things to his manhood. It involved the blonde's tan tender hands and fingers and a mouth sucking him like a Popsicle. He stood from his bed and changed quickly to his uniform, a black blazer, a white shirt, black tie and black trousers. He wore the uniform well, it brought out his define body and muscles, and he fixed his bangs to frame his handsome face. He grabbed his school bag and entered the limousine, waiting to be driven by his chauffer; he sat back and closed his eyes, still tired from being driven around the city.

As he was driven to school Sasuke stared at his window watching passersby's walking to and fro from point A to point B. He was very tired and bored until he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair, he yelled at Iruka to halt. Stopping the limo Iruka watched as Sasuke quickly rushed out the car, his usual stoic expression smoothed out by an excited anticipated one. It shocked Iruka to see any expression that wasn't negative in the young boy's face. He glanced at the side mirror to see what had riled up the young Uchiha and was shocked to see it was his favorite ex-student Uzumaki Naruto.

It had been a long time since he had seen Naruto, three years in fact. Naruto was his favorite student; he loved Naruto like a younger brother. He had missed Naruto terribly, especially now that he worked for such cold-hearted quiet people. Naruto brought brightness everywhere he went despite the circumstances he was born in. He was amazed at how little Naruto had changed, he was still short for his age, that messy spiky blonde hair, small tan face with the three whiskers in each cheeks. His lithe body covered by his school uniform, except he ditched the blazer and wore an unbuttoned short sleeve orange shirt and a black one underneath and baggy blue pant. Expressive azure eyes that brought hope and optimism, those eyes that had filled Iruka with warmth. He watched those eyes spark with irritation and anger at the sight of the Uchiha, darkening in disdain as Sasuke persuaded him to come along in his limousine.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing here" Naruto asked entering the limousine, his expression one of utter confusion and curiosity. Iruka gripped the stirring wheel, he didn't want Naruto to learn the circumstances he had fallen to three years ago.

"He became my chauffer dobe, I thought that would be obvious," Naruto glared heatedly at Sasuke.

"I can see that teme but I'm wondering why, he was a junior high school teacher until he got fired by an asshole student," Naruto leaned back arms crossed, a scowl in his face, "I just thought Iruka had been hired somewhere else, I didn't expect him to work as a chauffer for teme, Iruka don't you love teaching?"

Iruka didn't answer preferring to watch the road, his grip tightening on the stirring wheel, his body rigid with self-pity. He didn't want Naruto to know, which would cause a rift between him and Uchiha; Naruto would despise Sasuke more than he already does. So as Naruto continually tried to pull any information Iruka focused on the route to school. Bidding Naruto and Sasuke farewell before driving off, he wiped the bubbling tears and drove back home.


End file.
